


celebrate with me

by deathsweetqueen



Series: Winteriron Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Barebacking, Consensual Verbal Humiliation, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Police Officer Clint Barton, Police Officer Sam Wilson, Police Officer Steve Rogers, Police Officer Thor, Police officer Bucky Barnes, Public Sex, Voyeurism, consensual degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen/pseuds/deathsweetqueen
Summary: In which Tony makes a little arrangement with the men of Bucky's unit, and everyone has a good time.Written for the "humiliation kink" (B4) square of the Winteriron Bingo 2019.





	celebrate with me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winteriron Bingo 2019.
> 
> Warnings are obvious, if this isn't your cup of tea, please avoid.

“Fuck,” Tony whines, reaching down to grip Bucky’s thigh.

“Too much?” Bucky teases.

Tony almost elbows him in the gut. “Oh, fuck off,” he mutters.

“Well,” Bucky drawls. “If I fucked off, you wouldn’t be getting fucked now, would you?”

He thrusts up, just a little to make Tony shout, and then, he grins like the cat that got the canary.

“You’re an ass,” Tony complains, tipping his head back to rest it against Bucky’s collarbone.

Bucky snorts, squeezing the slope of his hip. “And you’re easy.”

Tony directs a scowl of absolute murder towards him. “Excuse me?” he asks, affronted.

“You heard me, baby doll.” Bucky grins with all his teeth, a giant paw settling on the nape of Tony’s neck, so that he can lean in and kiss him, hard and deep and messy, on the mouth. “You’re easy, but only for me, right?” he asks, sliding a hand up his thigh.

Tony moans when Bucky’s hand finds his cock, and Bucky rams into him hard.

“You’re evil,” he sighs.

“And you’re all mine,” Bucky hums.

“Shit!”

Tony looks up, only to find Steve’s flabbergasted blue eyes staring at them, half in horror, half in helplessness.

“You guys,” Steve looks away, covering his eyes with a broad palm. “If you’re going to do that, you have to do that somewhere else,” he scolds like a schoolmarm.

Tony laughs, breathlessly, planting a foot on Bucky’s thigh, raising himself up. “Come on, Steve, don’t be a spoil sport.”

“Aren’t you gonna stop?” Steve demands, voice ringing like a bell. “I mean, any of the guys could walk in here and see you.”

“Like you, maybe,” Bucky says, dryly.

“Well, I didn’t do it on purpose!” Steve snaps, still determinedly keeping his back to them.

“What if we wanted you to?” Tony blurts out.

Bucky’s hips still and Tony’s lover flashes a curious look at him. Tony bites his tongue, not quite sure of how to say, _I’m ridiculously attracted to the guys in your unit and I want them to watch you fuck me stupid._

Bucky’s lips quirk up in a half-smile, and Tony almost dies of embarrassment, while awash with relief, just when Bucky’s hand on his cock corkscrews upward and it drags the air out of his lung.

“Shit,” he cries out.

“Buck!” Steve exclaims. “Are you still fucking him, while I’m still here?” he demands.

Bucky laughs against the hollow of Tony’s throat. “I think our boy has some ideas over here.”

“Like what?”

Tony licks his lips, shaking where he’s skewered onto Bucky’s cock. “Steve,” he says, patiently, almost gently. “Turn around.”

“I really can’t,” Steve insists, and Tony can see the nape of his neck is crimson (Steve has always been a ready blusher, he remembers, fondly).

“You really can,” Tony insists. He lowers his voice. “I want you to.”

Steve tenses. “But-” he deflates. “Okay, fine.” He turns around and his face changes. “Shit,” he breathes.

Tony watches the muscles in his throat work, the way his eyes turn hot, almost hungry, his fist clenching and unclenching around air.

Bucky’s teeth dig into his shoulder, making Tony grunt.

“Tell us what you want, baby doll?” he murmurs.

Tony swallows, thickly, and stares at Steve, casting down those long, dark eyelashes of his. “I want you to watch, I want all you boys to watch, as Bucky fucks me. I want all of you to watch as he makes me come, and I want you to get yourselves off while he fucks me.”

“Fuck,” Steve groans, and a hand grips his own cock, swelling in his fist.

Tony grins, feline and satisfied. “Tell them to come in, to pull up a chair,” he cajoles.

Steve swallows, thickly, and flees the room, either to escape or to find like-minded compatriots to join them. Tony leans his head back, nudging his nose against the hollow of Bucky’s throat.

“You’re okay with this?” he asks, carefully.

Bucky kisses him on the cheek, his stubble scraping against smooth skin. “It’ll be hot,” he says, boldly, shrugging.

“You’re sure?”

“Tony,” Bucky sighs. “I love you, and I want this, I promise. I ain’t gonna change my mind later, okay? But if you wanna stop this, anytime, you tell me and I’ll stop, okay?”

Tony nods, fervently.

“You remember your safeword?” Bucky checks.

“Razzmatazz,” Tony repeats.

“Good boy.” Bucky grins.

The men of Bucky’s unit come in, one by one, Steve, Sam, then, Clint, then Thor and Bruce, and they turn such an alarming shade of purple at the sight before them that Tony almost laughs himself to tears.

“Uh,” Sam swallows, thickly. “So, Steve, you weren’t lying then.”

Steve runs a hand through his hair, eyes like needles the way they focus on Bucky’s pale hand on Tony’s olive-flushed cock, his short, slender frame in his best friend’s lap.

Tony feels that golden, vainglorious swell of pride.

“Yep, I wasn’t,” he says, roughly.

“I’m not gonna pretend that I wasn’t thinking _dear, penthouse forum_ ,” Clint teases, dragging a chair forwards to take a place in front of Bucky and Tony.

Tony rolls his eyes. “I’d call you a fucking moron, but I think it’s already been said half a hundred times,” he says, snidely.

Clint grins with all his teeth. “You’re such a bitch, Tony.”

Tony sighs. “I am, aren’t I?” His eyes find Sam’s, Thor’s, Bruce’s. “You guys gonna pull up a chair or…?”

Bruce looks away, blotchy pink from hairline to collar. “I’m, uh, gonna go,” he says, awkwardly. “It’s not that I don’t like what you’re offering, but it’s not, uh, my scene, so I’m gonna…”

“… go,” Tony finishes, not unkindly, even sympathetic. “No worries, Brucie Bear. Totally understand.”

Bruce flashes him a grin and a thumbs-up and slips out the door, shutting it for them.

“Well,” Tony stares, expectantly, at the others. “Chair or no chair?”

“Chair,” Steve decides, grabbing one and planting himself in it, followed suit by the other two still standing.

Bucky rubs his hands across Tony’s flank, keeping warm. “Should we get this show on the road?” he jokes.

Tony hums, bearing down when Bucky’s cock shifts inside him.

“Do you like it?” Sam asks, suddenly, eyes black as stone. “Do you like us watching you, Tony, while he fucks you?”

Tony’s blood beats hot, the flare of arousal making fire lick up his insides.

“I do,” he pants. “I do.”

“He likes being on show,” Bucky soothes, rubbing hands over his thighs. “He likes you watching him. He’d let you all fuck him if he got the chance, wouldn’t you, baby doll?”

“I would,” Tony agrees, shamelessly, his toes curling.

“Fuck,” Steve breathes. The sound of him unbuttoning his slacks cuts through the air like ice splitting and Tony groans when Steve pulls his cock out, heavy and weeping with pre-come. “You would, wouldn’t you, Tony? Would you suck us off while Bucky fucks you?”

Tony stares at him through his eyelashes. “Do you want me to, Steve? Do you want my mouth around your cock? You wanna fuck my face?”

Steve’s eyes flit uncertainly over to Bucky, who’s as self-satisfied and smug as ever, with nary a protest to be seen.

“I do,” he confesses.

“Fucking hell,” Sam groans, hand around his own cock. “I can’t pretend I ever thought I’d be a part of this.”

“You’re too fucking articulate for this, Wilson,” Clint grunts, hand already corkscrewing upwards.

Sam chuckles. “Have you seen Tony? He’s riding Barnes’ cock, while we all watch and jerk off, and he’s still talking in complete sentences.”

Bucky smooths a hand over Tony’s flank. “You got a point, Wilson,” he murmurs. He leans in. “Am I borin’ you, baby?”

“No,” Tony says, making a soft, pleading sound.

Bucky’s cock shifts inside him, catching his prostate. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Tony sighs.

Bucky’s hand on his hip tightens, pinning him down, while he rolls his hips. “Maybe I’ve been too slow,” he muses.

“Bucky,” Tony moans.

“Maybe I should go faster, harder. What d’you guys think?”

“Harder,” Thor murmurs, standing up against the wall, ankles crossed, fisting his long, thick cock with a thatch of golden hair that Tony can see through the zipper of his slacks.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Tony pants, when Bucky rams into him hard, bodily rocking with the force of the thrust.

“Spread your legs, baby,” Bucky mutters against his shoulder. “They can see, _fuck_ , my hand on your cock. I want them to see more.”

“Shit.”

Tony plants his feet on Bucky’s thighs, lifting himself into the air, and parts his thighs like a ripe peach, exposing the obscene sight of him skewered on Bucky’s cock, so full, so stretched around the girth of Bucky’s cock.

“Fuck,” Steve grunts, gripping the root of his cock, as if imagining feeding his cock into Tony’s mouth or into that rawed hole he can see so perfectly. “So pretty.”

Tony’s face flushes red, but any smart remark he may have made would have died in the face of the incessant drag of Bucky’s cock against his prostate, making him choke.

Clint’s eyes gleam. “Oh, you like that, do you? You like it when Steve calls you pretty, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Tony gasps. “I do.”

“You’re a little slut, you know.”

Tony feels Bucky tense up underneath him, the flex of muscle as he draws out, as if he’d stop, but Tony doesn’t halt in the pitch of his hips against his. “I am, I am,” he moans, soothing Bucky with a hand to his thigh.

“You look so good, gaping wide around Barnes’ cock. How long have you thought about this, huh? Us watching you getting fucked within an inch of your life, jerking off to the sight of you.”

“Since I first starting dating Bucky,” Tony whines out. “Since I first came to the, _oh, fuck, oh, fuck_ , to the station.”

Sam’s eyes flicker with surprise. “That long, huh?” he rumbles. “Wish we could’ve known earlier. We might have been doing this for a while.”

Bucky strokes Tony’s abdomen, lazily, his thighs, content to keep him pinned down on his cock for a moment while they speak. He cracks a hand across the side of his arse, making Tony curse and clench up around him.

“He’s a good fuck, you know,” Bucky says, casually. “Best cunt I’ve ever had. You should give it a go sometime, Wilson.”

His voice lilts uncertainly, as if this is moment that Tony might choose to free himself, punch him in his stupid face and walk out, but Tony’s hot body just writhes in his lap instead.

 _Silly man_ , Tony thinks, fondly.

“I’d like that,” rasps Sam, eyes dark and bleeding over the sight Tony makes stuffed full on Bucky’s cock.

“Why don’t you give them a better show, baby?” Bucky murmurs in Tony’s ear. “Ride me, ride my cock like you need nothing else, or I’ll push you off and they can have you.”

Tony makes an affronted, breathy noise. “You wouldn’t do that.”

“You’re welcome to see what happens.” Bucky brushes sweat-damp hair out of his face. “Come on, sweetheart, give our boys a reward, give ‘em the free dirty movie of a greedy little cockslut taking a big, fat cock and wanting nothin’ else.”

Tony moans at the degrading words and pitches his hips down, Bucky remaining still in his seat.

“Fuck,” Bucky groans, as Tony clenches hungry around him. “I didn’t think you’d take to this so easy, baby doll. Why didn’t you tell me you wanted this before?”

“I thought you’d think _, ah_ , you’d think I was a slut for it,” Tony pants.

Bucky shushes him. “You kind of are, though, babe.” A wicked grin climbs to his mouth. “You are a slut, but you’re _my_ slut, _our_ slut, aren’t you?”

Tony nods, eagerly. “I’m a slut,” he gasps. “I’m a slut for all of you. I want all of you inside me.”

Bucky smooths a hand down Tony’s back. “Another time, maybe. For now, you just keep riding that cock, okay, sweetheart?”

“Okay,” Tony sighs, dipping his head back.

He rocks down against Bucky’s cock, dirty little grinds of his hips that has his arousal climbing.

“God, look at his pretty cock,” Clint groans. “He looks like he’s going to die if he doesn’t come.”

Tony manages to waggle his eyebrows. “It’d be a good death.”

“Man, Barnes, he’s still talking in full sentences. You must be slipping,” Sam teases, giving his balls a good, hard tug.

Bucky immediately scowls, baited so easily and so frequently by Sam. “Fuck off, Wilson. Tony loves how I fuck him. Don’t you, baby?” he croons.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Yeah, Bucky, I love how you fuck me,” he says, sarcastically.

Steve licks his lips. “Spread your legs a little, honey,” he growls. “I’m missing the view.”

Tony laughs, bright and proud, and parts his thighs.

Steve groans in approval, fisting himself faster at the sight of Tony’s hole wrapped around Bucky’s fat cock, all pink-red and raw and pulsing. “You’ve got the greediest fucking cunt, darling,” he comments, voice dragging out like sandpaper.

Tony lets out a pathetic whine.

“The best,” Sam comments. “Look at his thighs, they’re shaking.”

“Because he’s halfway to coming like a racehorse,” Clint mutters, thumb dragging over the head of his cock.

Tony shakes, from head to foot, and makes a sobbing, begging noise, when Bucky’s cock catches his prostate on the next thrust.

Bucky’s hand comes to cover his throat, pulling him against his barrel of a chest. “Is he right, baby? You gonna come? You gonna come for me, in front of all my friends, so they see how good I fuck you, how hot you make them.”

Thor licks his lips. “I’ve never seen anything more beautiful than this, than you, Tony,” he murmurs, low and halting.

Tony flushes, his entire body a shade of pale pink flush.

“He’s blushing,” Clint crows.

Tony narrows his eyes. “Fuck off, Barton.”

“I don’t think you really want me to fuck off, Tony,” Clint taunts.

Tony would have retorted, but all the words die on his tongue when Bucky’s next thrust makes him see stars.

“Don’t ignore me,” Bucky scolds.

Tony laughs, breathlessly. “I can’t ever ignore you, Barnes, especially not when your cock’s in my ass.”

“Good,” Bucky says, satisfied.

“Smug bastard,” Sam mutters under his breath. He palms his cock once, then twice, and grits his teeth, pulling his hands away. “Fuck, I should go.”

“Why?” Tony demands, brow knitting.

“Tony, this isn’t going to end well,” Sam points out, almost a little ruefully.

“It’s going to end perfectly,” Tony drawls, tightening around him and _fuck, there we go_.

The blood pounds in his ears.

Bucky chuckles. “Look at them, baby,” he murmurs, smoothing back Tony’s dark hair. “Their cocks are so hard. You made them that hard, you filthy little thing.”

Tony makes a sharp, high-pitched noise.

“All they had to do is take one good look at you, gagging for my cock, moaning like a cheap whore, born to take cock in all your holes, and now they’re jerking off, right in front of you. They can’t wait to come, maybe they’ll paint your face with it. Steve, do you like that idea?”

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Steve hisses, and his hand is a blur, pale and tight. His eyes are black beneath his lashes. “You want that, Tony? You want us to come all over your face? You want to lick us up until we fill your belly?”

Tony chokes off, a sputtering wet sound, from both Bucky rutting himself between his legs and Steve’s words.

“Who knew the Boy Scout could talk dirty?” Tony asks, breathy.

The look in Steve’s eyes is obscene and relentless. “Doll,” he says, Brooklyn twang coming out thick and heavy. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Tony convulses around Bucky’s cock, pleasure like fire licking up his veins.

Bucky threads his fingers through Tony’s hair and wrenches it back suddenly, biting down on Tony’s neck.

He keens.

Thor leans forward, a gleam of interest in his pale eyes. “You like pain, Tony.”

Tony gives him a half-eager, half-exhausted look. “I like it at the end, just as I come. It makes everything better.”

“You’re a good little whore, aren’t you?” Sam asks, low and gruff.

Tony’s thighs clench, eyes opening and fluttering shut. “I am,” he sighs.

Bucky wraps a giant paw around his cock and pumps him in firm strokes.

“Shit,” Tony gasps, seizing. “Bucky, Bucky-”

Bucky hushes him. “S’okay, baby, come whenever you want.”

“Fuck, fuck _, fuck_!” Tony shouts and crashes over that edge, pulsing wet over his stomach and coming like a seventy-car pileup.

He clenches around Bucky’s cock impossibly tight and the pressure is enough to make Bucky swear and snap his hips forward once, and come, orgasm shaking right through him.

“Tony,” Bucky sighs, mouth a wet, slack smear against his shoulder, hand easing against his warm flank.

Tony reaches back and absentmindedly pats him on the arm. “You’re a gem, baby,” he drawls.

He stumbles off his cock, thighs messy with come, aching and flushed and on his feet. He stares at his audience, all these handsome men, cock in hand, lungs in their throat, as they wait for what he’ll do next. He feels that renewed flare of arousal and has the sudden urge to kneel in front of them, lick at their cocks until they come, but another, more wicked idea catches his attention, a smile curling his lips.

He spins on his feet, facing a weary, spent Bucky, naked and panting, cock limp against his thigh, gleaming with lube. He bends at his waist, until his mouth brushes Bucky’s. He reaches behind and parts himself for them, exposing his raw, gaping hole, leaking come.

“Have a go, boys,” he cajoles.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Sam groans.

“Apparently not,” Bucky says, gruffly, flushing hotly, as he leans in, kissing Tony hard and deep and messy. “You want this, huh, baby? You want them to come all over you? You’re already leaking my come, but you want more, don’t you?”

“I do,” Tony says, breathlessly. “I want everything they want to give me.” He turns his head, looking over his shoulder. “What’s taking you so long?”

Thor slinks forward first, hand on his cock. “You want my seed all over you, Tony?” he rumbles like a lion.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Tony pants, cock twitching.

“Good,” Thor says, darkly, and comes, pulsing wet and in streaks all over Tony’s hole and the backs of his thighs.

Tony gasps at the sensation, wet and filthy all over the lower half of his body. Before he can ever think twice, Clint climbs to his feet, hand gripping the slope of Tony’s hip. He bites at his shoulder.

“I’d fuck you right here, right now, you know,” he murmurs.

“I know,” Tony says, smugly. “Maybe another time, though, Robin Hood. I’m a little sore.”

He feels Clint’s hot gaze, dragging down the length of his body, before centring on between his legs.

“I can see that,” he murmurs.

Tony finds himself flushing.

Clint’s hand spans the length of his spine. “How did it feel, Tony, when Barnes was fucking you stupid?” he asks, smoothly.

Tony licks his lips, hearing the slick, wet sound of Clint jerking off. “It felt so _good_ ,” he gasps out.

Clint chuckles. “I’m sure it did, you needy little slut. You looked so fucking pretty, so fucking right stuffed full on his cock. You want us next, baby? You want us to make you our own personal fucktoy?”

_Clint’s a dirty talker, who’d have thought?_

“Yes,” Tony squirms on his feet. “Yeah, yes, I want that.”

“Good, I’m gonna bounce you on my cock and you’re just gonna lie there and take- _oh, shit, shit_ ,” Clint pants against Tony’s shoulder and spills all over Tony’s red, raw, gleaming hole. “Fuck, Tony, you’ll be the death of us.”

Tony laughs, breaking off in a wheeze when Bucky wraps a hand around his half-hard cock. “It’ll be a good death, Barton, don’t worry.”

“Fucking move, Barton,” Sam mutters, stumbling to his feet and reaching for Tony.

Sam winds his thin fingers into Tony’s hair, tugging it back, making Tony whine.

“You like that, huh?” he murmurs into Tony’s ear.

“Yeah, yeah, I do.”

Sam wraps his arms around Tony’s waist, pulls him again for a quick, dirty grind. Tony wriggles about, making a little gasping noise.

“You’re gonna be so full, honey,” Sam growls. “Is that what you want? Want me to cover you in my come?”

“Yeah, yeah, please, Sam, _please_ ,” Tony sighs, thick and wet.

Tony fucks back against the cock pitching up against hole, scrabbling against something before draping his arms over Bucky’s shoulders.

Bucky hushes him, thumb swiping over his lower lip. “S’okay, baby doll, s’almost done. You’ve been so good for us, you’re gonna be so good. We’re gonna treat you so well.”

Tony claws at his thighs, just as Sam’s rhythm changes, become uneven, vicious and vigorous, the dirty little grind of his cock between Tony’s legs, and he comes, painting Tony’s hole obscenely with streaks of white. Tony shakes from head to foot, as Sam groans, kissing him on his nape.

“Thank you, Tony, thank you,” he sighs.

Tony reaches behind him, patting Sam on the hip. “You’re welcome, babe.”

Steve is last and the most eager. He stands, gripping the base of his cock, his fingers trailing between Tony’s thighs until he finds his wet, sore hole. He slips two, thick fingers up inside him, making Tony let out a keening whine, voice catching. He twists and crooks his fingers, laughing when Tony trembles, flushing a pretty pink.

He stretches Tony, almost unbearably.

“Fucking greedy hole you’ve got, Tony,” Steve grunts, palming his cock.

“Yeah, I know, it’s all for you, for all of you,” Tony pants. “Come on, Steve, come all over me, paint me with your come, make me all dirty, so you and your friends can just fuck me on your big, fat cocks all over again.”

“Shit, _shit_ ,” Steve’s hand flies over his cock. “You say the prettiest, filthiest things. Fuck, we’re gonna fuck you full every fucking day, you sweet little whore.”

“Yes, yes.”

Tony clenches around nothing, wanting everything, swollen rim fluttering. Bucky swipes a thumb over the head of his cock.

It’s kismet, the way Tony tumbles over the edge, just as Steve comes hard and wet, marking his hole pale white and wet and gleaming.

Tony turns around, and Bucky groans at the way Tony looks, his hole stretched and obscene and leaking come. Tony crumbles, sinking into Bucky’s lap, who wraps his arms around him.

“Fuck, Tony,” Bucky sighs, kissing his hairline. “Thank you for this, thank you for letting us touch you like this.”

Tony squirms a little in his lap, thighs sticky and messy and wet. He flashes a smile at the men gathered around him, just as hungry, just as wrung dry as him.

He drapes an arm over Bucky’s broad shoulders.

“Boys,” he lowers his eyelashes, dark eyes gleaming, smiling feline and contented. “I think this might be a beautiful beginning to a beautiful arrangement, don’t you?”


End file.
